


Bouquet-man

by LLovegood



Category: BTOB
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15130706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLovegood/pseuds/LLovegood
Summary: This story was inspired by an OTP, I hope you will enjoy it !Thanks to my friend for the corrections ! :)





	1. Chapter 1

It was afternoon, two kids were playing on the ground. One of them seemed older than the other but they were playing without paying attention to it. They finally stopped their game and leaned on the ground, laughing. Suddenly, one of them said :

" When we will be older, I promise I will take you on a date..."

"I bet you I will bring you on a date before you..."

 

Nowdays, in an appartement. 

 

Changsub was buttoning his shirt, thinking about the job interview he would have in - he looked at his watch - one hour. This interview was about a job as a teacher in an high school. He had finished his studies two month ago, and was obviously searching for a job. He was about to went out his appartement when someone knocked at the door. He frowned  wondering who would disturb him today. He opened the door and found himself nose to nose with a flower bouquet.

"Hello...?" changsub slowly asked.

A head appeared beside the bouquet.  
"Hey, it's me" a young man said while smiling.

Changsub looked at him, he carefully watched his face but he was sure he didn't know him.

"Yeah, it's you but who are you ...?" 

The smile disapeared on the face of the young man "you don't remember who I am ? But we were really close a long time ago..." 

Changsub shook his head"Well, I'm sorry I don't know you... I have a job interview so I'm gonna leave now."

He closed the door and went away, leaving the young man alone in the corridor.

He arrived at his appointment just in time, cursing the bouquet-man for making him run; he really hated doing sport.  
The job interview went pretty well - even if he almost died because of the warmth, why had he worn his warmer suit ? - and his mood became happier while he was heading to his appartement.  
He was lying on his couch/bed (he hadn't already decided which it was because his flat was actually only one room), thinking about whether he could have a nap right now or not when his phone rang. He looked on whom was calling him and smiled; it was his university friend Eunkwang. 

"Hi man! How was your job interview ??"

"Hi! Good, I think, the employer seemed pleased with my answers."

"I told you! We have to meet to celebrate this!"

"Well, I'm not sure, I'm not accepted yet..." Changsub said with a lazy voice

Eunkwang laughed "I'm pretty sure this is an excuse, you just want to sleep right now"

"yeah, yeah maybe but I don't see why it's a bad idea"

" Because it's not even time for lunch Changsub " Eunkwang answered sighing in a exaggerated way.

"You have no choice,he added, I'm coming to your place in less than an hour!" And he hang up the phone.

Changsub giggled, no one could stop Eunkwang when he had an idea in mind. He had first met him during the university integration day; there was a sort of inflatable structure and Eunkwang litterary fell on him. Ever since - which was five years ago - they had become close friends, even if they didn't study the same subject; he did theater studies while Eunkwang was in music department.

Eunkwang arrived more or less thirty minutes later with a plastic bag full of beer. They set themselves on the floor and Eunkwang immediately opened some bottles, saying to the other that he wanted a precise description of the interview (he was presenting himself as an interpret of human's words and moves). Changsub started explained him the reactions of his maybe-future-employer but he couldn't finish because of the other's face; he was stroking an imaginary beard, his eyes half closed as if he was in an intense reflexion. Changsub tried not to laugh but he found this too absurd and bursted ou laughing; he had forgotten that his friend was this funny. Eunkwang kept his pose of (fake) intense reflexion a little more but Changsub's laugh was contagious and he began laughing too; both were holding their tummy, trying to stop but each time they looked at each other, they laughed even more.

Later in the day, they were talking about things and other when Eunkwang asked if there was some handsome men at the high school he had went to this morning. Changsub sighed; this was the question he had tried to avoid since the beginning of the evening. Eunkwang was a really good friend but he had the bad habit of trying to put him with every man he met. Suddenly, he realized something and asked: 

"Was it you who sent the bouquet man at my appartment this morning??"

Eunkwang's eyes opened widly " a bouquet man? this morning?"

"Don't make this innocent face, I know you Seo Eunkwang, this is totally the kind of things you'd do!"

"I promise this is not me, he smirked and added, but this is really interesting, tell me more a bout this bouquet man" 

Changsub kept his suspicious look but explained to him what had happened in the morning and, at the end of his story, saw that Eunkwang was enjoying too much.

"Was he handsome? And his voice? What have you said?"

"He wasn't too bad... I told him I didn't know nor remembered him and I left"

"You left??" Eunkwang seemed totally scandalized.

"I had my appointment and I thought this was one of your funny jokes..."

"You left when a handsome man came to your place with a bouquet?? Poor boy, he surely was totally lost..."

"But I don't know him, he could have been a murderer or something..." 

Eunkwang laughed "With a bouquet?"

"Okay, okay I don't have any excuses..."

Eunkwang left at almost 6 P.M, still complaining about how bad this "poor little bouquet man" could have felt after that. He had said to Changsub that he had a date with a man "more than handsome" - according to him - at eight and that he wanted to prepare himself. After he left, Changsub laughed and thought that Eunkwang would surely spend one hour in front of his wardrobe. As he was picking up the empty bottles, he thought about the bouquet-man, who could that guy be ? After reflected about it, he recalled him someone...

 

In a coffee shop, latter in the night:

 

"I bet you had a bad day"

The young man slumped on the table looked up and said : " How do you know?"

"Maybe because there are bottles all around you?" the other said while sitting down next to his friend. He added "Sungjae, what happened?"

"Well, you know the story of the promise a guy and I made when we were younger?" Sungjae asked and then continued talking when he saw the other nod. "I went to his place this morning to ask him on a date but he didn't even recognize me..."

He went back to lying on the table while his friend was gently patting his back - pushing the bottles away at the same time, just in case.

"Peniel, what am I going to do?"

Peniel tried to comfort his friend but Sungjae was totally lost, he had tought that Changsub would recognize him at the first look. He knew that he had changed but himself had instantly recognized his old friend when he had seen him on the documentary.  
Actually, his best friend, Peniel, was shooting a documentary about various subjects and before putting them on internet, always showed them to Sungjae, for a first opinion. Three month ago, he had shot a documentary about students who pratically lived in the university library and had questionned some of them. Sungjae immediately wanted to watch it because he found that the subject was way too funny. They watched it together, peacefully talking and laughing when Sungjae had suddenly stopped talking. He had looked at the screen, in which a young man was talking about his final exams and had recognized him: his old friend/crush, Lee Changsub.


	2. Chapter 2

Changsub suddenly woke up; someone was knocking at his door. He looked at the time: 10 A.M. Really, who was interrupting him this early in the morning? He came out of his bed and opened the door. 

"Do you like movies?" a happy voice said. 

"What?" Changsub had his eyes wide opened; it was the bouquet man again. But this time he had two movies ticket and not a bouquet, even though his shirt had flowers drawn on it. 

The young man had a huge smile plastered on his face and didn't seem ready to go. 

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" the older asked.

A sad look went through Sungjae's eyes but so quickly that Changsub didn't see it.

"Yes! We've known each other since childhood but we grew apart while growing up." 

"... I'm sorry but I pretty sure I don't know you. I'm not telling you're lying but I don't remember..." Changsub was now feeling bad for the young man. Maybe he was taking him for someone else? And maybe there was someone else who was waiting for the bouquet-man visit. 

"It's okay, I'm sure I can make you remember!" Sungjae said, trying to calm his sadness down. He added "So, do you want to go to see a movie?" 

"I'm sorry (and he thought that he should really stop saying that) but I don't think I am the person you think I am. I hope you'll find him..." Changsub slowly closed the door, feeling really bad for bouquet-man...

On the street:

Eunwkang was going to Changsub's place to announce him that he had succeeded his job interview (he knew someone in the School commitee) when he bumped into someone on the street. 

"Sorry! I hadn't seen you!" he immediatly apologized to the young man in front of him. 

"No, no it's me... I've been what we can call rejected by someone just now and I'm a little lost..." the latter answered, his eyes were like a puppies'. 

Immediatly, Super-Eunkwang felt that this was another lost heart for him and said:

"Oh, this is sad... Do you want me to cheer you up, flower-man?" he asked while looking at the shirt of the young man. 

Before he heard the answer, Eunkwang dragged him, keeping on talking:

"I was going to my friend's place, he can seem a little grumpy but he's really nice, he just never has his optimal dose of sleep."

Sungjae smiled: " I knew someone like that too; these people are the funniest."

While chatting, Eunkwang had dragged him to Changsub's flat and, entered the appartment without knocking. 

The same day, during the night:

Changsub couldn't sleep. One of the reasons for it was because he really wanted to kill Eunkwang and his crazy ideas. He meant, why did he have to bring the bouquet-man in his flat? And, a more interestingly, why did the bouquet-man and him did as if they had never met? 

Changsub recalled the morning, when Eunwkang and Sungjae had came in Changsub's: 

"Changsub ! I have good news for you but first, come and meet my new friend!" 

The first mentioned came over, mumbling that he had had his dose of surprises for the day and even for the month when he saw Sungjae. He froze and was about to ask why this man was here but the latter said, smiling:

"Hi, I don't think we've met before; I'm Sungjae."

Changsub, still in shock, heard himself saying hi to the bouquet-man - he meant, to Sungjae - and introducing himself back to him.

Back in the night: 

The second reason of Changsub's insomnia - which was, we have to say, an extremely rare occurrence - was the bouquet-man's name. Sungjae. It reminded him of something, he just couldn't pinpoint out what and this was making him go crazy.   
Moreover, he found the bouquet-man/Sungjae to be nice and really funny but the name thing still bothered him.  
Too lost in his thoughts, searching for a link between the name and his memories, Changsub didn't see the message which appeared on his phone. It was written: "Changsubie! I'm really sorry I forgot to tell you but you're accepted in the High School, you'll begin the day after tomorrow! Please don't be angry..."

Changsub peacefully woke up, his issues far from him and, still in his bed, he checked his phone. 

"F**k !" he said while jumping out of his bed "I didn't even search for what the schedule was !"  
He began searching for it, while insulting Eunkwang, he had such a selective memory. He checked his mail, and saw that he first class would be at 8 AM. He sighed; he wasn't really a morning person. When 8 PM came, he was ready for his first day as a teacher, and ready to sleep (he really needed a lot of sleep).

Next morning, in teacher's room:   
"Hi, I'm Lee Changsub, the new theatre teacher"

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Hyunsik, I'm a literature teacher"

The two men greeted each other and both headed for their classes.   
Changsub's day went by fast and it was great, this was totally his vocation. Moreover, he had already met someone nice and it made him feel even better.   
During the evening, he was at his apartment, writing an idea of presentation game for his students when he suddenly thought about Sungjae. He wondered how old he was because he seemed younger than him, maybe he was in high school?  
Someone knocked at the door and brought him back to reality. He went to open the door and it was Sungjae again. Man, this guy has a radar or what? 

"Hi" Sungjae said.

"Hi" Changsub answered, he didn't know if he should smile or not. Then he noticed the flower short and said: "Are you a sort of flower fan or something?”

"I do love flower but this is not why I'm here. Did your first day of work go well?" Sungjae said with a wide smile.

"How do you know?" Changsug asked "Wait, it’s Eunkwang isn't it? I'm gonna kill him."

Sungjae laughed and Changsub surprised himself finding it appreciable to his hears. And because of that, he told him about how great his day had been. The younger listened to him, still in on the doorstep while Changsub was still in his appartement. The latter noticed it and suddenly said, interrupting himself in his own story:

"Do you want to go out to eat something?"

Sungjae felt his heart skip a beat and said:

"Well, I'm technically already out but yes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm really sorry for not have writing this chapter sooner !  
> I hope you'll enjoy it because I'm trying to make longer stories ! :)

"Great! You can enter, I'm going to take my jacket"

While Changsub was searching, Sungjae was lost in his mind; he was really happy that he had asked him to go out without forcing himself (even if it had already been three times that Sungjae came to his flat). 

"I'm ready bouquet-man!" Changsub made him leave his thoughts. 

They were silently walking on the street when Sungjae showed a place to the oldest. 

"Can we go here ? I always dreamed to eat here !"

Changsub looked at the front of the place and laughed : this was a pizza restaurant. 

"You've never eaten pizza ?"

"Yes, but never here"

Changsub laughed again and went in. They ordered to go and went to eat it in park.  
They ate while calmy talking when Changsub asked Sungjae how old he was and when he answered him that he was 19 years old, Changsub almost spat on Sungjae.

"You're 19 ??"

"Yeah, you thought that I was older ?" Sungjae answered, a self-confident expression on his face.

"No, I thought you were still in High School" Changsub said while laughing.

"In High School ?? Do I look like a teenager or what ?? I'm an university student !" The youngest said in a scandalized way.

Changsub was laughing more and more in front of the other's face. "Okay, he said between two giggles, and what are you studying ?"

"I don't want to tell you, I'm sure you'll laugh at it" 

"I promise I won't laugh"

Sungjae looked at him with a scary expression and said : 

"I'm studying animals and more precisely fishes." 

Changsub held back a laughter - he didn't want to hurt him " I thought you were studying flowers."

This time, it was Sungjae who laughed while asking why Changsub made such an obsession of his love for flowers and he made the oldest laugh.

Later in the night

Sungjae was coming back home, a smile on his face. He had had such a good evening; Changsub had become a very kind and interesting man - and very handsome too, he had to recognize it. The only negative point was that he still didn't recognize him. At the end of their meal, he had said to him :

"I hope you'll find the one you're searching for with this bouquet"

Sungjae felt a little sad but quickly reduced this feeling : Changsub had spent the evening with him and this was a huge step. He will make him remember their common childhood.

During the night 

Changsub was woken up by his ring tone.  
He growled and answered:

"I hope it's really important Eunkwang or I'm gonna kill you"

"Changsub, I'm think I'm in love..."

He immediatly became totally awoken - which was really rare - and asked :

"What's is name ??"

"It's a man I met two week ago... His name is Minhyuk..."

"Wait is he this "more than handsome man" with whom you had a date the other day ??"

"Yeah... But it's horrible Changsub, I don't know if he feels the same way..."

Changsub smirked " I think it's the time to begin this plan Eunkwang..."

"What ? Which plan ?"

"The plan named: understand the heart of the man that our lovely Eunkwang loves, also called : UHMTOLEL !!"  
"What is that ?? Did you plan this or something ?" Eunkwnang laughed.

"No but I've always dreamed to make a funny plan for you. I'll be at your house in 30 minutes, 20 if I run but I never run. See you" And he hung up the phone.

"What the..." Eunkwang sometimes didn't understand his friend.

He sighed and went to sleep : Changsub will never leave his bed in the middle of the night. 

Exactly 30 minutes after, as Eunkwang was falling asleep, his friend knocked to the door.

"Eunkwang it's me. Let me in, it's cold outside"

The latter sighed again; he had underestimated Changsub's willpower. He went to open the door and a wild Changsub - wild because of his hairstyle - entered his house.

"Why did you come right now ? It's 5 A.M"

"Because it's not everyday - or more precisely everynight - that you're in love with someone! And I should remind you that you were the one who called me in the middle of the night"

Eunkwang sighed another time; Changsub would never let him sleep without informations. He took his phone and showed a picture of his crush to him. Changsub whistled :

"Not my type but it's not bad"

Eunkwang smirked, saying "Oh, maybe bouquet-man is more your type...?"

Changsub blushed "What? This is not the subject !"

His friend laughed, this is something he would have to dig another time...

Changsub began to ask him precise questions about Lee Minhyuk (that's his name) and elaborated a plan throughout the night, while Eunkwang was sleeping.

When the latter woke up, he saw a piece of paper. He took it and read:

"Hi sleeping beauty (I'm kidding, don't hit me).  
I left because I have classes this morning and I have to drink a coffee, take a shower, drink a coffee, eat, drink a coffee (in this order).  
But, be ready at 8 PM, we will go out because this will be the part 1 of my UHMTOLEL plan. MOUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
See you tonight,  
Changsub"

At the end of the day:

Changsub was waiting for Eunkwang in front of his door. He had a smirk on his face; it was the best plan he had ever made. Eunwkang came out of his appartement a few minutes later and jumped: Changsub had just had an evil laugh and this was the scariest thing he had ever heard. 

"You're here, fine." Changsub said and began walking. 

"So, where are we going?"

"You'll see. And by the way, I can see that you chose your clothes precisely for this evening..." Changsub added, laughing 

"Well... I thought that we were gonna see Minhyuk..."

His friend laughed and stopped in front of a coffee shop before entering.

"By the way Changsub, how do you know he will be here tonight?"

"Oh... Because I sent him a message with your phone" the latter answered shrugging.

"YOU WHAT?? Eunwkang yelled before whispering in a panicked voice OH MY GOD ! WHAT WILL HE THINK OF ME??" 

"Hey Eunkwang here ! I'm so happy that you texted me!" A voice said behind him.

The latter suddenly blushed and mumbled an answer. At the same time Changsub, totally immersed in his plan, winked at him before introducing himself to Minhyuk.

"Hi, I'm Eunkwang's friend Changsub, nice to meet you, he told me a lot about you"

Minhyuk blushed "Oh really?"

Eunkwang felt a little desperate; really, his friend didn't know what being subtle meant...

The evening went well and, after Eunwkang had said goodbye to his crush, Changsub was ready to make his report. 

"Well, I'm sure he really appreciate you and I think he might have some feelings for you..."

Eunkwang felt himself smiling; it would be so good if his love was more than a one-sided one. 

"And how can you know that?"

"Because I saw how he talked to you and he looked at you sometimes. But I need to certify it so we need to do the phase two of UHMTOLEL plan. His face became serious before he added, we need a new meeting with him"

"No no no, not with you ! You were so creepy when you were just looking at us!" 

"Creepy?! Me ?! I'm offensed... " Changsub was now pouting "And by the way, how can I analyze him if I'm not here?"

"Okay... but only at one condition" A smirk appeared on Eunkwang's face as he added "a double date."

"Oh no" Changsub stopped smilling. He knew with whom his friend wanted to have a double date and he was not okay with this idea...


End file.
